Welcome Home
by FrogQueenLaurel
Summary: No longer a O/S. Jasper is finally home with his family...Bella, Emmett and baby Jackson. Rated 'M' for slashy, lemony welcome home! POLY Em/B/JASPER
1. Chapter 1

**"Home for the Holidays" One shot contest**

**Title: Welcome Home**

**Author(s): FrogQueenLaurel**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Japser/Bella/Emmett**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but wish Jasper was mine.**

**To see other entries in the "Home for the Holidays" contest please visit the c2**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Home_for_the_Holidays_Jaspers_One_shot_contest/74687/**

**********

**A/N: Just a quick thanks for GGTwinmom2006 for helping me come up with the idea for this story!**

**********

This has been the longest flight of my life. The final stretch. The last leg of my journey home to my family. I have been on one plane or another over the past few days getting from Iraq back to Washington. For good. I have finally finished my second enlistment and I can get on with my life. The life I planned with the ones I love most in this world.

After what seems like forever, they finally announce that we can disembark. I jump up out of my seat and open the overhead compartment to grab my carry on. As I close the compartment door, an older man comes up to me and offers me his hand. I take it and he shakes it vigorously. "I just wanted to thank you young man for your service."

"You're welcome sir." I see the tattoo on the inside of his arm. "Thank you as well." Before the words were even out of my mouth, the people in the cabin start applauding me despite my insistence that they really didn't need to. With all modesty, I just wave at them, my head down and walk off the plane.

The walk down the gangway leading to the terminal is torture. I swear it's getting longer and longer. I pick up my pace until I am at a full out run. Finally there at the end of the walkway is the most incredible sight I have ever seen. It stops me in my tracks just to take it in. There isn't a piece of art, a photograph, a painting that has ever or will ever capture the beauty of this vision. My family is standing there waiting for me. The three people who I love more than my own life. Two I am intimately familiar with, one is brand new and a mystery to me, but I love them all the same.

My Bella, my wife. She's the woman of my dreams. She's more beautiful than my memory allowed me to remember. Her dark waves surround her face. Her lips are curled up in that breathtaking smile that first caught my attention all those years ago. Her deep brown eyes are talking to me already. They are telling me how much she loves me too. I could never make it through this life without her, and God willing, I will never have to try. She is my lifeline, the one who has gotten me through my darkest days. She is also the one who has given me the greatest gift ever.

Then there is our Emmett. Our unexpected blessing. He came into our lives and made us whole when we didn't even know we weren't. He stands there a foot and a half over our Bella. His arm around her shoulder proudly, holding her close. His face is beaming from love. Over the last five years, he has given me more than any man possibly could. More trust, more support, more love. I never in a million years thought I could or would love a man other than as a friend or family member, but Emmett changed my whole way of thinking about love.

Then I see him and I can't hold back the tears. Our pride and joy. Jackson McCarty Whitlock. Our son. The child of all of our love. Today is the first time I have actually seen him without the interference of a webcam lens and thousands of miles. His little three month old arms and legs are just flailing as his gorgeous mother holds him tightly. She looks down at him, her free hand rubbing his cheek. She says something that calms him down and he snuggles into her.

I can't stand it anymore and I run the last ten feet into their arms. They throw themselves into me and we all stand there crying, holding each other. Jackson lets out a little peep and catches our attention. We all laugh a little as we ever so slightly loosen our embraces.

"Oh Jasper. I can't believe you're home." Bella says through her tears. I gently touch her face and bend down to kiss her for the first time in about a year. Oh how I missed those lips.

"Yes darlin'. I'm home and I'm not going to leave you," I look up at Emmett then back down into her eyes, "any of you again." I lean my head down and kiss her again. "I love you. I can't tell you how much."

I reach up and pull Emmett into a tight hug so I can whisper in his ear. "I love you too baby. I wish I could kiss you, but this would have to do for now..." I kiss his sensitive spot directly behind his ear. Before he lets me go, he whispers, "I know my hero. I love you too. I'm just so glad you're home." He squeezes me before letting me go.

"Jasper, it's high time you met our son." Bella raises her arms to hand me Jackson. I immediately reach out my hands for him, cradling him into the crook of my left elbow. He is so tiny, so precious. I knew I loved him from the moment I heard Bella was pregnant, but what I am feeling in this moment is indescribable. He looks up at me with his mother's thoughtful eyes. "Hello Jackson. I know you don't know me yet, but you're are so precious to me. I love you, my son." Jackson squeals in my arms making us all laugh.

"Come on Soldier, let's get you home." Emmett says picking up my bag, leading us toward baggage claim. I walk with pride through the terminal with our son in one arm and my other arm around Bella. Emmett walks on the other side of me with his hand on my neck, his fingers stroking the exposed skin. He asks what bag to look for on the carousel and tells me and Bella to go sit on the bench to wait for him.

"Bella he's so gorgeous. He's perfection. How did the three of us get so lucky?" I ask not taking my eyes off of Jackson's.

"We're just blessed." She smiles at the two of us.

"Yes we are. In so many ways." I look up into her tear filled eyes. "Bella, we are going have a great life now. No more separations. You, me, Emmett and Jackson. One big, happy family all under one roof."

She smiles that smile again. "I know and I couldn't be happier."

"So tell me, what's the plan for Christmas? I assume we're going to my parent's again this year."

"Of course. Do you think Esme would let us spend Christmas anywhere else? Especially since she's a grandmother now?"

I laugh at the ridiculousness of my question. "You're right. How silly of me to think otherwise. At least we get a day alone before heading over there."

Emmett walks over to us with my bags in his hands. "Ready to go?"

"Yes sir. I need to get out of these fatigues and into you two." I wink at them and they both smile knowingly. "I love him dearly and want to spend time with him but please tell me someone is watching this little guy tonight." I beg them.

Emmett bends down and whispers in my ear. "We could never deprive you of one more night, babe." He stands back up, motioning with his head for us to follow him. We head out to the short term parking and find his new Escalade. "So this is your newest toy." I say in awe of the beautiful black SUV.

"Yeah. It's big enough to haul the family type stuff, but still cool enough for me to protect my rep!" He lets out his deep belly laugh that I have missed so much. He opens up the back and puts my bags in while I strap Jackson into his carseat. I go to climb into the backseat with him and Bella stops me.

"Why don't you sit up front with Emmett." she smiles at me.

"Thanks darlin'." I cup her face in my hands and pull her in for a kiss. Before I can help it, my tongue is sweeping across her lips and she automatically parts them for it. Our kiss is way to passionate for public, but honestly I could care less. It has been a year since I have had my mouth on hers. I can hear cat calls from across the garage followed by "Welcome Home Soldier!" I pull back from my wife and without breaking eye contact I wave in the direction of the voices and yell "Thank You."

From the front seat, Emmett clears his throat. "I'd like to get home so I can get my kiss too please." We all laugh. I kiss the tip of Bella's nose and help her up into the back seat before shutting the door for her. I get in the front seat and look around and see no one around. I put my hand on Emmett's cheek and lean across the center console.

"You don't have to wait until we get home, baby." Emmett smiles his dimple bearing smile and leans to me. Our lips are like magnets and are instantly molded together, moving in sync, miraculously forgetting the past year that they hadn't touched. I feel his large, masculine hands pull me closer as his tongue finds its way into my mouth. We continue to get reacquainted with one another until we are both desperate for air. We separate just far enough to look into the other's eyes. Blue looking into hazel. _'I love you' _ we mouth the words as we have come accustomed to doing in public. As much as we aren't ashamed of our love, we know there are still some canons of society that we go against. With me being in the Army, we always needed to be careful.

"Let's get home. I need a shower." I say.

"Here's the thing..." Emmett starts. "There are a few people waiting at the house to welcome you home. Nothing too big, just your folks, Edward and Alice and Rose and Jacob. Charlie couldn't make it. He has to but in his hours today and tomorrow so he can have Christmas day off. Jackson will be going home with your parents for tonight and tomorrow and we'll head to their house at some point tomorrow night to spend the night and wake up there Christmas morning. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I hope no one plans on staying too long though." I can't help but grin.

"Oh I'm pretty sure they understand you need your rest." Even Bella can't keep a straight face on that one.

We pull in the driveway just as Jackson starts fussing loudly. "Perfect timing. It's time for him to eat." Bella announces as she pulls him from his seat and hands him to me while she grabs his diaper bag and climbs down from the backseat. I quickly kiss his tiny forehead then kiss his mother's before she walks off to the house with him. I walk to the back of the SUV where Emmett is already pulling out my bags. I reach out and grab a handful of his round but tight ass. His years as a football player gave him is physique. His current career as a team physician for the Seahawks afforded him the opportunity to use the team's training facilities to keep it up. I am so proud of him. He's no dumb jock, that's for sure.

"I love your hands on me, but we have a houseful of people waiting to see you. We can continue this later." He says as he closes the back door and sneaking a quick kiss. We each grab a bag in one hand, and the other's hand with the other and make the walk to the front door. "You ready, babe?" He asks me. I take a deep breath and nod my head. He lets go of my hand and reaches out to open the door to the deafening sound of my family yelling "WELCOME HOME!!!!" and rushing to hug me.

After a little while of getting hugs and handshakes from my adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme, their son, my brother Edward and his wife Alice and Emmett's sister Rosalie and her husband Jacob, I look around for my girl and our son. "Where's Bella?" I ask.

My mother tells me, "She went up to the nursery to feed the baby." and kisses me on the cheek.

I bound up the stairs and head over to the guest room turned nursery and I am floored by the awe-inspiring site in front of me. There in the rocking chair is my wife breastfeeding our son. It's so natural and so beautiful. I can't help but just stand and take it in.

I feel a gentle hand on my waist and breath in my ear. "Isn't it breathtaking? I can never get enough of watching them. She's so natural with our son. They really do have a special bond." My love whispers to me.

"I don't think there is anything more beautiful. Nothing could be." I whisper back.

"How about her holding our daughter?" He chuckles.

"Possibly, but how about we give her a chance to heal a bit more." I turn my head to kiss his cheek as he moves to go back downstairs to our guests. I quietly slip into the room and kneel at Bella's side to get a close up view of Jackson suckling his mother's breast. His little grunts bring a big grin to my face. I reach out to play with the tufts of dark hair curled around his tiny head.

"He talks with his mouth full." I find myself whispering. Bella looks up at me absolutely glowing. She takes my breath away. "You have always been the most beautiful woman I know, but motherhood has just upped the ante a million fold." She lifts her chin for a kiss. Jackson makes one last tiny grunt as he releases his mother. She looks down at his sleepy face while she readjusts her clothing. "You know, our beloved Emmett is already talking about our daughter?" I ask her.

"He's been talking about having a daughter since this little guy took his first breath. His heart is in the right place even if his timing sucks." She laughs. "Let me change his diaper then why don't you sit here with him while he goes to sleep."

"I'll change his diaper momma. Go on downstairs and I'll be down after I put him down for his nap." She looks at me with a shocked look.

"I'm not going to ask if you're sure because you may change your mind. Call me if you need me!" She kisses us both quickly on our cheeks and practically skips out of the room.

"Well big guy, it's just you and me for a little while. Let's get you out of that stinky diaper and then we'll have a chat okay?" I swear he coos at me in response to my question. "You are the most handsome little man I have ever laid eyes on. Maybe I'm a bit biased, but I think it is probably because you look so much like your amazing momma." I lay him on the changing table and set about the task of changing his diaper.

"All done," I announce after changing and redressing him. I take him back over and sit in the rocking chair his mother just vacated. "I sure hope you have been a good boy for your momma. She deserves you to take it easy on her. She works hard then comes home and takes care of all of us. But now I'm home and I will be handling a lot of that. I am going to stay home for a while and catch up on the missing time I had with you. I'm only sorry I missed watching you grow in Mommy's tummy." I can't help myself from leaning down and kissing his forehead, taking in his scent with a deep, lingering breath. I find myself rocking before I even notice, and Jackson settles into my chest and falls asleep.

It takes me somewhere close to twenty minutes before I even want to get up from my chair where I am simply staring at our miracle, but I finally need to go and see my family and grab some food. So I gently stand up and walk over to his crib, laying him quietly down. He stirs slightly, but curls up and finds his sleeping rhythm.

I start to escape down the stairs when Bella bumps into me, upset. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" I ask as I grab her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I know you just got home and I was supposed to have the next week off, but they are calling in all trauma personnel to the hospital. Apparently there is some sort of mass shooting and stand-off at Pikes Place. I have no details, just that they need us all in now. I'm so sorry to leave you all." She is practically crying as she runs into our room to change her clothes.

"Shhhh don't apologize baby. I completely understand. Just go be the hero you are. Save some lives then come back home to us." I sit on the bed to watch her change.

"No, YOU'RE the hero." She dashes into the closet as she strips her dressier clothes and changes into a set of burgundy scrubs.

I gently grab her arm from reaching for her Crocs and pull her up to face me. "DO NOT ever doubt you are a hero every time you step foot into that trauma room. You bring people back to life from the brink. You give people back their loved ones. You save parents for their children." I can see the tears welling up in her eyes.

She sniffles and quietly says, "Thank you, Jasper."

Once she is ready, I take her hand and we walk downstairs together. She makes her way around the room to say her goodbyes. She tells everyone that she'll see them sometime tomorrow night as long as this standoff is resolved.

Emmett and I walk her to the garage where her Audi is parked. She hugs and kisses us both then gets in.

"Okay. I love you. I have to go." She says sadly. I back away into Emmett's arms as she slowly backs her car out and drives away. Emmett holds me tightly as we watch her taillights fade into the dark. Neither of us goes to move from our spot in the quiet garage both of us wanting to gather our thoughts.

After a few moments, I sigh and turn around to look into Emmett's masculine yet childlike face. "It really is too bad that we have all that company upstairs, you know. I honestly just want to be alone."

"Alone?" Emmett flashes me a full lip pout, but his eyes are as playful as always.

"You know what I mean. Don't get all sensitive on me." I reach around and give him a smack on his ass. He in turn grabs my face and pulls me in not so gently for a full force Emmett kiss. I swear I hear him growl as our tongues collide without any warning. This kiss, tells us it is time to start kicking everyone out as politely as possible so we can say our proper hellos. Just then, as if on cue, my mother clears her throat at the door. "It's getting kind of late and we'd like to get the baby to our house before too much longer. Can you two please come up and spend a little time with us before we go? I haven't even really gotten to see my son yet." She is actually teasing us. She gets some sort of silly thrill out of catching Emmett and I show such love to each other. I really am a very lucky man to have a family that doesn't judge, but rather wants everyone in it to be as happy as they possibly can and if that means being in a loving relationship with more than one person, then so be it!

"We hear you mom. Give me one more minute to ask Emmett something real quick and then we'll be up for you to lavish your motherly love on me. Deal?" I laugh.

"One minute. Then I'll send Alice down to get you."

"Fair enough." She closes the door. I face my man again.

"Whats wrong babe?" He asks me.

"I was wondering why you guys didn't decorate the house for Christmas? I know it's Bella's favorite and with it being Jackson's first I just assumed she'd go over the top this year."

"Our schedules got completely out of hand here in the last month with the team issues and her going back to work. Plus we have been spending more time at your mom's house than here so we just never got to it. We just enjoyed the decorations your mom always does." He clasps my hand in his and starts walking toward the door leading into the house. "But I did catch her a few times looking at the corner where we usually put up the tree and looking kind of sad."

I stop him from walking into the family room where everyone is sitting and talking, waiting for us. "Why don't we decorate for her before she gets home? I'd like to do something special for her. Especially after the night I'm sure she's going to have."

"That's a great idea babe. Once they are gone, we'll pull the boxes out and get to work." He kisses me again quickly then we walk into the room to a round of cheers from our family.

**********

The family left the house shortly after we had joined them in the room when Jackson woke up and started getting fussy. He was all packed up and ready to go already including a cooler full of bottles of pumped milk.

Emmett and I step finally step back and take a look at the labor of our last two hours. "It's not as beautiful as when Bella does it, but it still says Christmas." I say observantly.

"Yes it does. She's gonna love it!" He's always so damn happy, just one of the many things I love about him.

"Let's get these empty boxes put away so we can get upstairs. I still really need a shower." We start to pick up the boxes and other containers and take them out to the shelves in the garage. Before too long, we are heading upstairs. My phone vibrates, signaling I have a text.

_**It's gonna be a long night. Go ahead and start without me. I love you both!**_

"Damn." I show Emmett the message. He has pretty much the same reaction.

"Emmett? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, just a little...shall we say... frustrated. Tonight must feel like the universe is totally cockblocking her." He pulls me to the bed.

"I know she's missed me but she surely can't be that horny. I mean you two could resume having sex over a month ago right?"

"Well, we could have yes." He looks at me shyly.

"Could have? Why didn't you?" I am puzzled now.

"Jasper, this may sound completely crazy to you, but she and I talked about it when you left last year and we made a decision."

"What? What did you decide? You're scaring me..."

"No need to worry baby. We just decided that since you had to sacrifice so much by being away from us, the least we could do was wait for you." He can't seem to look at me.

"Wait for me? Are you telling me...that you two...two of the most sexual people I know...waited for me? You two didn't have sex the whole year I was gone?" I am seriously in shock.

"Right. We did allow some touching and watching each other get ourselves off, but no. We did not have sex." Emmett is now looking at me with a new face of love. One that is hoping that I see the love behind the sacrifice.

"That has got to be the sweetest yet silliest thing I have ever heard. Why didn't you tell me this before?" I rest the palm of my hand on his cheek and stroke his cheekbone with my thumb.

"We didn't want you to give us any grief about it."

I can't help but chuckle now. "Okay...so how hard was it for you two?"

"The first month or so wasn't so bad. I kept reminding myself that she needed to get used to being pregnant." I look at him funny on that one. "Yeah I know the logic is flawed, but it worked. After that it started getting hard to deal with." I can't help but laugh out lout on that one. "Stop...let me finish. A pregnant woman's libido is off the charts. That's when we had to get creative, we'll show you another time. The last three months were easy since she had to heal and then our schedules exploded. Of course we had you coming home to look forward too as well so that helped."

"Oh baby, that really is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I scoot forward on the edge of the bed to kiss him. I pull his face harder into mine and let the pressure of our kissing build up. His hands start sliding over my sand colored t-shirt and then they fist the material to start pulling it up off of me. He starts to kiss me over my cheek and down my neck.

"Emmett, baby, I really need to take a shower first. Of course, I will need some help washing my back." I wink at him as I stand up and hold my hand out for him.

"Backs are my specialty. Lead the way." We walk into our large bathroom. We had it built paying close attention to our oversized shower. It can easily hold up to six people, though it will never be more than the three of us. It has built in benches along two walls, each a different height. One perfect to please Bella and the other the perfect height for me and Emmett.

My shirt is already discarded so I start on his as I nibble on his bottom lip. He moans loudly as his hands start stroking my back eventually finding their way to my fatigue covered ass, squeezing firmly. I end up ripping his shirt off instead of gently unbuttoning it, impatiently exposing his incredibly ripped chest. I lean down and trace the contoured outlines of the muscles with my tongue, taking a detour or two to pay special attention to his erect nipples. "Oh baby, I have missed you so much." I hear him saying. His hand reaches down to undo my belt and pants, eventually rolling my pants and underwear over my hips to fall to the floor. Thankfully I had removed my boots hours ago allowing me to just kick the clothing away from our feet.

Not be the only one standing there naked, I quickly remove his pants and boxer briefs so that we are equally bare. We step back and just look at each other for the first time in a year. We both obviously still turn each other on beyond reason because both of our cocks are so full and hard that they are both threatening to explode without even being touched. I can't help but whisper, "You are so amazing my love. I could just look at you forever." Tears start falling down my cheeks uncontrollably. "I love you so much."

He takes half a step toward me and reaches out to run his fingertips along my chest causing shivers throughout my body. "It's been so long my Soldier. Let me welcome you home." He drops his hand to take mine.

We pull each other into a very sweet, very gentle kiss. "I love you Emmett." I kiss him once more then turn to get the water started. Emmett holds me from behind and kisses all over my neck while we wait for the water to warm up. Once the steam starts surrounding us, we get under the water and each take a palmful of shower gel and start cleaning each other's bodies. Finishing my upper body, Emmett slowly slides one hand onto the back of my neck and the other starts trailing down to take my hardness and ever so slowly stroke it. I can't help the loud moan that escapes from my lips. "Sit down baby." He whispers while his lips are pressed against mine. I slowly back up and he guides me to the bench and makes me comfortable before kneeling between my open legs.

Without any hesitation, he brings his tongue down to lick the proof of my excitement off the tip of my cock. He looks up and locks eyes with me as he takes my sizable cock into his mouth. It is so hard to believe all those years ago that mine was the first and to this day still the only, dick he's put in that amazing mouth of his. He says it is only because of our love. He could never do it for anyone else. I know what he means because I feel exactly the same way.

I can't take my eyes off of his as I slip in and out of his mouth. I moan loudly when I feel him increase the suction around my throbbing cock while pulling me in further and further until I can feel the back of his throat."Oh my God baby...it's been so fucking long..." I suck back my breath when I feel the gentle grazing of his bottom teeth along the underneath of my cock. My hips rise up off the bench involuntarily trying to bring myself even closer to that amazing feeling. "UUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" I start moving myself in and out of him, taking over control of our actions. "I'm gonna...mmmmm Emmett...I love your mouth on me...that's it baby...oh fuuuccckkkk..." I grab a hold of his head in both my hands and hold him still as I empty myself down his willing, loving throat. I hear his familiar hum of satisfaction while he swallows my offering.

My back comes to rest against the wall of the shower, my body spent from the physical and the emotional. I close my eyes and relish the feeling of being back home with, at least for the moment, one of the loves of my life and finally being able to get some release. I feel Emmett's hands start to stroke the tops of my thighs. "Damn Jazz, I missed your cock." Emmett looks up at me and flashes his dimple covered smile. I lean down and lick each of his dimples. "And I missed these baby."

We both stand and quickly re-wash each other then dry off and head to our bed. While we talked quietly about how life has been around here, I run my hands over his body, as if taking inventory of all the little marks and scars on him. I slowly drag my fingertips up the inside of his thigh until I stop right next to his hardness. The sudden lack of movement causes his erection of jerk slightly almost in anticipation of being touched. I look him in the eye and see him practically begging for my hand to take a hold of him. In desperation he takes my face in his hands and his lips attack mine. He growls against my mouth, "Please touch me, NOW..."

His sigh is audible when I take him in my hand and start stroking him, slow and gentle at first. Then he starts moving against the motion of my hand trying to force the rhythm. Not wanting to disappoint him, I let him set his pace, his hips bouncing off the bed. He wraps his hand around mine also essentially setting the pressure as well. "Talk to me Jasper..." he says while sucking on my neck. I know how he likes his verbal stimulation while he is pleasured. I lean down and lick the outer edge of his ear.

"Do you know how much I want you inside me? I need to feel your cock pumping in me while I fill our wife." He groans loudly against my skin. His pace picks up and I can feel the skin of his cock tighten even more getting closer to his release. "Then I want to watch you bury your face in her while I bury myself in you, pushing your face deeper into her with every stroke." YESSSS I love the feel of teeth in my skin. He bites down sharply and I feel the throb of his orgasm at the same time. I very gently whisper, "I love you my bear."

We lay there quietly for a moment then I feel him tremble against my chest. "Emmett? What's wrong?" I ask, looking down at his angelic face.

"I've missed you so damn much. We all have. I'm just so happy you're home. For good." He shakes his head, clearing his mind. "I'm sorry. I'm such a damned baby. And I fucking jumped the gun and couldn't even make it last. I've never cum that fast in my life." He hides his head in my shoulder.

"Stop it. First of all, you're not being a baby because I'm just as happy to be home. I have cried at least four times since we got home today. And as for you cumming so soon, I'll take it as a compliment!" I pull his head back so I can wink at him and give him a kiss. His smile speaks volumes. "I'll be right back."

I reluctantly release my grip on him and walk to the bathroom to wash my hands and get a wet cloth to clean him. Once we're both clean I crawl back into bed with him. "Let's take a nap before Bella gets home. I have a feeling we're going to need it." He readily agrees and we settle into the pillows, never losing contact of some form with each other.

**********

The sun pours in through the window and across my face. It takes me a moment but I quickly remember I am HOME. I turn my head and see that Emmett is still sleeping, but still no Bella. I get up and use the bathroom before pulling on a pair of sweats and heading downstairs.

Once I get to the bottom of the stairs, I see something on the couch. I look over to find the sleeping form of my wife in nothing but one of my Army t-shirts. She had fallen asleep staring at the Christmas tree lights. I gently kiss her head then go into the kitchen to start some coffee and cinnamon rolls.

Not too long after, I am joined by a sleepy Emmett mumbling 'Good morning' and a happy Bella singing "Merry Christmas Eve' and telling us it is time for presents.

Bella presents us with matching necklaces. Round sterling silver pendants hanging from silver chains. On the pendants are three entwined Celtic Trinity Knots. "To represent the three of us." She informs us. We both immediately put on our necklaces vowing to never take them off. She also give us each several beautifully framed professionally taken photos of her and Jackson.

Emmett gives me a PS3 with more games than I'll ever know what to do with. He also gives me a thick stainless steel silver inlay ID bracelet with my name engraved on the front and all our initials on the back. He gave our new momma a platinum mother's ring with each of our birthstones in it. He informs her that we can add stones all the way around the band. "Speak for yourself, sir. My name isn't Duggar!" making us all laugh. She also receives a spa day for two for her to have a ladies day.

All I can say is thank God for the internet. It's the only way I could have gotten any gifts at all. For Emmett, I got him a bunch of throwback memorabilia of his from his time in the pros and a gift certificate to get it all professionally mounted and displayed. I also give him tickets to the upcoming Lady Antebellum concert.

I managed to get Bella several first editions of some of her favorites including Austen, Shakespeare and Dumas, plus gift cards for her to get tons of her favorite books, CDs, and movies.

And for all of us I got Bella a big gift card for lots of lingerie.

After we exchange and thank each other for our gifts, we pause for more coffee and cinnamon rolls. We sit on the couch and watch "White Christmas" while we eat. After a little while, Bella gets up and takes our plates to the kitchen and comes back into the living room holding a large manilla envelope. She smiles over at Emmett who has his arm around me. He nods at her and squeezes me closer to his side.

"Jasper. We have one more present for you." I can barely hear Bella she says it so quietly. "Just please don't be upset okay?" Her eyes are full of tears threatening to overflow.

"Why would I be upset?" Now I start to worry, looking back and forth between the two of them. Bella hands me the envelope.

"Please open it."

I do as I'm asked and take out the small stack of papers inside. I try reading them but it's all gibberish to me. "What is this?"

Emmett clears his throat to speak. "We know we discussed this and that we weren't going to find out which one of us was Jackson's father. That the test was only going to be for medical reasons if needed."

I look at him concerned. A bit of anger and worry starting to rise up. "Right..."

"Bella and I discussed it. We know you're concerned about being the last Whitlock to carry on your line..."

"Emmett?" I growl.

"We thought she could find out the results..."

"Tell me you didn't..."

"Congratulations! Jackson is your son. There is another Whitlock man to carry on the name." Emmett flashes me a genuinely happy smile. He is honestly okay with this.

"But..." tears start to burn my eyes.

"But nothing. I am so happy for you baby. Don't get me wrong, he's still my son too and nothing changes that. But we wanted to give you some piece of mind." He leans in and kisses me.

"Thank you..." is all I can say to him right now. I look over at our beautiful Bella. She is standing back watching us and crying a river of happy tears. I stand and cross over to her taking her into my arms and kissing all over her face.

"Thank you for this most amazing gift. You are the mother of my son. You gave me something irreplaceable and precious. I'll never be able to repay you."

"I don't want you to even try to." she says sweetly.

I back up a bit. "But what if he had been Emmett's?"

Emmett chuckles a little. "Well then stud, we would have made sure somehow that the next baby was yours. Just like we're going to do for me now. Deal?"

I take a hold of one of Bella's hands then walk over and take one of Emmett's, pulling him to stand up. "It's a deal. But, let's discuss any details later. I believe I am owed a proper welcome home." I pull them both toward the stairs.

By the time we reach the bedroom, we're already naked and staring to lavish our bodies with much deserved attention. I pull Bella into me, kissing her with as much passion as I can convey. Emmett is pressed into her back, his arms wrapped around us as he nibbles on her neck. His massive hands span around her tiny waist and he picks her up so she can wrap her legs around me. I can feel his hand reach down to cup me, essentially pressing my raging hard-on against her. She and I both hiss at the contact.

Emmett walks me backward until I flop back onto the bed. He takes charge and starts to put us in the position he wants while I keep kissing and fondling Bella. I'm okay with him going first... I feel him place my feet flat on the bed then taking a moment to lick my shaft to catch the juice that is dripping down from Bella's pussy. I look at him just in time to see him stick two fingers into her and gather up some wetness, causing her so moan against my chest. He takes one of his soaked fingers and starts to work it into my tight hole. The feeling is indescribable. It's been a year since he's touched me there. I buck up against him, causing his finger to sink further in. He strokes a few times before adding another finger and really starts to stretch me.

"God Emmett...I need you. I need you both. Please it's been too long already." I can't help but beg. Bella looks back over her shoulder at Emmett while he grabs a condom and the lube from the drawer. She grinds her hips down on mine, teasing my cock with with the one place it wants to be most right now. "I have been dreaming of fucking you again for so long. I need to sink myself into you...as soon as that man of ours is anchored inside me again..." I feel Emmett's head start to enter me slowly. I draw back a sharp breath.

"Are you okay baby?" He asks, concerned written all over his face. Bella starts running her fingers through my short hair.

"Yes love. It's been so long, but I love it. Please keep going!" I stare into his eyes showing him I mean it.

"I'll be gentle...at first." He gives me a cocky smile. True to his word, he is slow and gentle until he is completely buried deep inside me. I sigh while he stays still for a minute letting me get completely used to him again. Honestly, he doesn't need too. I raise my hips slightly to let him know to continue. I pull Bella's mouth to mine, sucking her tongue into me wanting to feel them both move inside me at the same time. Bella strokes the inside of my mouth while Emmett starts to pull out of me then presses back into me. He holds onto my knees while he starts to fuck me. We'll be gentle later.

Several strokes in, he pauses long enough to reach out for Bella's hips and raise her up slightly. I take my cock in my hand, holding it up so he can guide her onto me. Her tongue never leaves my mouth. Before I know it, the three of us have found our groove and fuck like we always have...amazingly.

Our moans and cries only serve to urge us on to harder, faster movement. I feel Bella start to cum before she actually voices it. Her walls start squeezing my cock with everything she has. "OHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!" she screams. This makes Emmett growl out and smack her ass. "That's it our sexy girl...cum all over his dick. Get him all wet for me. I need him in me wet with your juices..." Emmett shouts out. All I can do is groan from the anticipation.

Bella reaches down and starts to rub her clit to both intensify and lengthen her orgasm. I push her shoulders up so she sits back. Emmett reaches out to caress her tits while I remove her hand away from her button to take over the attention she's paying it. She starts yelling all sorts of obscenities while I feel her muscles squeeze me so fucking hard I swear she's about to pop it from my body. I look up into Emmett's eyes and nod at him slightly. He takes the hint and makes his move before Bella can complete her orgasm.

In on swift motion, he grabs her by her hips, pulls her off of me, lays her on her back and has his tongue deep inside her. His fingers pinch her swollen clit while she screams our names over and over. He does all of this with his fine ass sticking in the air waiting for me. He stops tongue fucking Bella long enough to say, "Don't prep...just fuck me."

God, I love it when he says that. He loves it rough and I love giving it to him. My dick is still coated with Bella so I press my head against him and start to push it in until I feel it go past the barrier. I hear him growl loudly into Bella. Once I'm halfway in, I feel him press his ass back against me, his signal to get to fucking. I refuse to disappoint either of my loves so I start fucking him like he asks...no begs me too. I grab a hold of his hips and with each stroke, I bury myself to the hilt, both of us grunting and groaning with each movement. I am lost in the feeling and the only thing that brings me back to the present is Bella's screaming...

"!!!!!!!!!"

"That's it lover, lick her senseless." I can feel myself start to head over the edge myself watching the scene below me with me in him as far as I can go. "OHHHH yessss that's it babies!!!!!!" I release myself into Emmett in several long spurts before rolling over and collapsing next to Bella and pulling them both into a fucking sexy ass kiss. I look down and see Emmett is still raging hard. I lean over to Bella...

"Darlin'. Our favorite bear is still rock hard. Think you can handle another round?" I nibble on her ear. She giggles knowing the answer as well as I do. I reach down to take that gorgeous man in my hand and gently lead him home to Bella's waiting pussy. He gladly sinks down into her and we all feel a sense of relief. He whispers, "I never want to go without this," He pumps into her hard and kisses her just as hard then looks up at me, "or this," motioning me to come in for a passionate, sex filled kiss. "EVER again. Tell me, promise me we'll never be apart again." He begs through his growls, close to his own amazing climax. I grab his face in my hands and kiss him earnestly.

"I swear on everything I am that we will never be apart again." He and Bella scream out together and all I can do is sit back and watch them in wonder. I watch both their faces as they cum together and it is the second most beautiful thing I have EVER seen.

**********

Later that night, after a long sex-filled shower, an even longer nap and a few hot make-out sessions, me and my two obsessions are at my parent's house surrounded by our loved ones. I am sitting in the middle of the couch, Bella on my right side, Emmett on my left and Jackson, my SON, asleep in my arms. We spend the night carrying out our family traditions. We're watching sappy Christmas movies and singing even sappier Christmas carols and loving every sappy minute of it.

Bella leans over, stroking Jackson's tiny hand with her finger. "You know, next year we get to add new traditions."

"Like what?"

"Oh...hanging stockings, setting out cookies for Santa and carrots for the reindeer." She lets out a happy little sigh.

"I can't wait darlin'." I kiss the top of her head. I look over at Emmett who winks at me. I then look around the room at all the people I love in this world, my gaze settling on the cherubic face of Jackson. "I really can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: SURPRISE! I know it's been a year since I published this OS. It has been on my mind for a long time to continue it. I just love these three together and want to bring them back out. I hope you feel the same.**

**WARNING: This chapter is PURE SLASHY GOODNESS! Pretty much ALL lemon. The story itself will continue with an actual storyline, but this chapter kinda wrote itself and the boys were horny! What can I say?**

**DISCLAIMER: SM would never put our boys together like this. The Twilight Saga is hers…but this one is mine!**

"Are you sure babe? How do we know she's even ready yet?" Jasper and I are laying in bed, relishing the time together before Jackson wakes up and demands his attention. I dread the fact that I have to report to practice in a couple of hours. I hate this point in the training process for the team. I'm constantly having to fix up the rookies and walk-ons who have no clue how to safely run, tackle and catch. Hell, a few of the real greenhorns get hurt just stretching out.

"I'm pretty sure she is. I kind of caught her talking to Jax the other day about it being time for him to have a sibling to play with. Besides, its going to take some planning on our part to make sure things go like we want them to," his hand is gently running over my bare chest, causing goosebumps to appear over my body. "MMMMM... I love when you touch me."

"I love touching you, baby," his lips start to follow his hand, placing the softest of kisses all over my chest and belly. Eventually, I feel his hand make its way to the part of me that desires his touch more that any other place on my body. He slowly and gently starts to stroke me before his mouth comes down to meet his hand. I suck in a sharp breath as he sucks my cock into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the top of the shaft while bringing his hand up to meet his mouth. Just as I am starting to really get into it, we hear a tiny voice over the monitor...

"Da-da...Papa..."

"It's a good think he's cute..." I chuckle as Jasper pulls his mouth away from me. Kids are the ultimate cockblockers. "I have a little while before I have to go to the stadium. I'll get him. You get a little more sleep," I climb out of bed and pull on my pajama pants.

"Thanks baby. I appreciate it. Can the little man and I come by for a workout then take you to lunch?" Jasper asks, rolling over to face me as I bend down to give him a kiss.

"Of course you can. You know the guys love to see Jax. Especially now that he's starting to run around the field."

"DA-DA! PAPA!" the little voice in the box next to the bed is a little more insistent that one of us come and rescue him from his mini prison.

I give the gorgeous, yet sleepy man lying in front of me a quick kiss and jog to Jax's bedroom. "Good morning, my favorite little man," I laugh seeing his naked little body. He has recently found the wonders of being sans clothes. I grab him up and rub my face in his belly. He lets out his patented Jax giggle as he flails his little arms and legs. "You ready to start your day?"

I carry him over and take my time diapering him and putting him in one of his many Seahawks t-shirts. He's getting so big, so fast. It's amazing how fast the time has gone by. Our little man is growing like a weed. Everyday I come home from work and he surprises me with something new he's learned. Whether its a new word or new activity. Yesterday he ran and jumped into my arms and yelled 'Daddy home!' It just warmed my heart. Jasper walked around the corner with a huge grin on his face. "We've been working on that for days," he confessed leaning in for a kiss.

Jax's little hand tugging on mine brings me back to the present. "EAT!" he says, informing me it is clearly his breakfast time.

"Of course. What should we eat today? Cereal, eggs or pancakes?" we like to give him choices.

He tilts his little head to the side, in thought. "Cakes!"

"Good choice. I bet Papa would like some pancakes too. What do you think?" picking him up and setting him on my shoulder.

"Yep, yep, yep!" he replies imitating his favorite character from "The Land Before Time". I can't help but chuckle whenever he does that.

We walk downstairs to the kitchen and I put him in his highchair with some crayons and paper while I whip together some breakfast. Before too long, Jax has created a wonderful piece of abstract art and I have managed a stack of pancakes. I put some in the oven to stay warm for Jasper and go on to feed Jax.

Once Jax is fed and the syrup is cleaned from his face and hands, we run upstairs and plop down on the bed with Papa, causing Jax to squeal when Jasper reaches out and starts to tickle him.

"Good morning Jax. How was breakfast with Daddy?"

"Cakes!" he announces happily, clapping his hands.

"Did you save some for me?" Jasper asks him, nuzzling his neck causing him to squeal.

I reach over and kiss them each on their temples. "I hate to break this up but I have to get cleaned up and get to the stadium. Your 'cakes' are in the oven."

"Thanks Daddy. Hold him one more minute while I get dressed." He hands Jax back over to me and gets out of bed, heading to the closet. A few minutes later, he comes out wearing his typical low riding jeans and black t-shirt. He's managed to keep that amazing physique of his even over a year after his leaving the service by faithfully working out with me in the team gym.

Damn...even dressed he's fine as hell...I'm a lucky lucky man...

"...tonight at 8:00. Emmett, did you hear a word I said?" he is looking at me with a knowing smirk on his face.

I shake the cobwebs loose. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I was a little distracted. Can you repeat what you were saying?"

He shook his head, laughing at me. He knows how I am whenever he or Bella are concerned. Even after all these years, I still get easily mesmerized just by the mere sight of them. "Bella made arrangements for Mom to watch Jax tonight. We have dinner reservations with everyone else at 8:00 tonight."

"Okay...I should be able to get home by 6:00 tonight as long as practice goes well. What time does Bella get off today?" I ask. She's been working so many extra hours lately. The trauma department is understaffed and it seems like the number of traumas just keep going up in the area.

"She's supposed to be getting home around 3:00." he says nonchalantly.

"How early do you think we can hand Jax over to Grammy and GPaw?" I ask, flirting just a little with my sexy man.

"Why? What do you have in mind Dr. McCarty?" Jasper wraps his arms around me and Jax.

"Well, Lt. Whitlock, I was thinking that perhaps I could have one of the trainers cover me this afternoon and I can just come home with you at lunch. We can drop our boy off then and come home to have a nice afternoon with Bella. It seems like it's been forever since the three of us have any time alone together. You and I can pamper her a bit and then have our way with her before we meet the others." Jax wriggles in my arms, reaching for the stuffed bear on the bedside table, but he's quickly sidetracked by the silver framed picture sitting next to it.

He points and says, "Mama!" I have to tighten my grip on him to keep him from falling off my lap.

"Yes, baby boy. That's Mama," he squeals and I reach over and pick up the picture of Bella and bring up closer to Jax. He rubs her face with the tip of his pudgy little finger. "Mama is pretty isn't she?"

"Pety..." he mimics.

I kiss the top of his head and put the picture back, grabbing the bear at the same time. He hugs the bear tightly to his chest and crawls off my lap and lays down on the bed next to Jasper.

"I love the way you think Emmett. Jax and I will pick you up at 1:00 and the three of us can go have some lunch. I'll call Mom and double check that it's okay, but I'm sure she'll be more than happy to have her grandson over as early as we're willing to give him up," he tenderly strokes my forearm with his fingertips.

"Then it's a date. Now I'd better get going so I can put in a few hours," I lean down and kiss both my boys and head off to the bathroom to take my shower.

"Hey Doc... look what I found running around out here on the field," I look up from wrapping a rookie's knee to see one of our veterans and one big son of a gun, Cory Redding, carrying my squirt of a kid on his shoulder. Jax is just giggling his head off. The team really seems to love Jax and he sure does love all the attention he gets when he visits me at work. He has a way of turning a bunch of big, burly professional football players into gentle giants.

"DADA! DADA!" Jax screeches from atop his perch.

"Heyyyy Little Man! How did you get up there?" I ask him as I finish with the rookie I was fixing up. "You can go. Take it easy for a couple of days and ice it every hour for about 20 minutes," he jumps down off the table and I walk over to Cory and Jax.

"So what have you been feeding this weed? He's getting so big," Cory says as he pulls him down off his shoulder and hands him over to me.

"Oh you know, a side of beef here, a Buick there," we both laugh heartily causing Jax to laugh along with us.

"Well, Jasper said to tell you that he's going on over to change for your workout," he pats Jax on the head and turns to leave.

"Thanks Cory," I go into my office and grab the travel playpen and the bag of toys I keep here to hold Jax while Jazz and I work out.

By the time I make into the workout room, Jasper was already using the chest press machine. "Hey Jazz, you know you're not supposed to be working without a spotter. Even if it is just the chest press," I set up the play pen and deposit Jax and his toys into it.

"Hello to you, Sunshine. How was your morning?" he smiles at me between his presses.

"Pretty uneventful. A rookie with a twisted knee and few minor contusions. Pretty quiet for this early in the training schedule. I'll be right back," I head into the locker room to change into my shorts and training shoes. I decide to go shirtless to tease Jasper a little. I put some music on through the room's speakers then join Jasper who has moved over to one of the treadmills. I set my regular treadmill program and start running along side him.

"So, I was thinking..." I look over at Jasper from the corner of my eye.

"Oh?" he says, not really paying attention to me. He is really focused when he works out.

"What do you say to keeping this a warm-up and go home for the real workout?" It seems like it's been forever since I've had him inside me or me in him. I have been aching for his touch for so long. Don't get me wrong, we do plenty of touching, but nothing that ultimately leads to any of the three of us feeling any relief after wards. Both Bella and I have had full schedules leaving Jasper to run around after our very active son. The three of us just haven't been up to a good old fashioned fucking in over a month now.

A sly smirk spreads across Jasper's lips. He looks around the gym and his smile just gets bigger. "What do YOU say we ask Aly to keep an eye on Mr. Jackson here for a little while and you and I get our first workout of the day here. I mean we could make good use of some of this equipment then help each other relax in the hot tub?"

Leave it to my man to come up with the best idea ever. I know my personal assistant Aly would watch Jax for us without hesitation. The two of them adore each other and Aly is great with him. She has a knack for getting him to calm down when I can't sometimes. I press the button to slow my treadmill to a stop and walk over to him. "Come here," I motion for him to come to me. He jumps off the treadmill with another smirk and meets me chest to chest. "Yes Doctor?"

I lean down to place a whisper of a kiss on his lips. "That is the best idea I've heard in a long time. No one is scheduled to use the gym today so we can easily lock the door and put up the 'Closed for Cleaning' sign. Let me go take the little man to Aly and when I get back, I expect to see you naked and ready on that bench right there," I point over to the bench of the chest press he was using a little while ago.

He grabs my face and pulls it to his, kissing me hard and purposefully. "Baby, I'm already ready. Go and get back here FAST!" He lets me go and strips his shirt off while I stand there drooling. I shake it off and practically run to pack Jax back up and leave the gym just as Jasper bends over to remove his shorts. I quickly lock the door behind me and jog to my office and find Aly at her desk. "Hey Aly, can you keep an eye on the man here for a little while? His daddies need some workout time in the gym." Aly knows about our family and I let her draw her own conclusions as to what kind of workout we're doing.

"Of course. Has he eaten lunch yet? I was just getting ready to head down to the cafeteria for mine," she replies with a chuckle. Jax squeals and holds his arms out for her. She happily takes him from my arms and snuggles him into her chest.

"No he hasn't. Here," I take some money from my wallet that was in the diaper bag and hand it to her. "lunch is on me. We should be finished in an hour or so. We have big plans with mommy today and need to get home so you know we won't be too long. Thanks for doing this," I smile down at her.

"Oh Emmett, you know I love spending time with him. Now go get your workout in so you can get home to mommy," again with the chuckle.

I give Jax a quick kiss and jog off back to the gym. My cock is way ahead of my brain and is already standing at full attention before I can even get the door unlocked. I enter the door and quickly shut and lock it behind me. As I strip my clothes, I look over to the glorious sight of the finest looking man, naked, doing more chest presses. His body is already covered in a thin layer of sweat and I haven't even touched him yet. Taking in his whole body, he is also sporting a raging hard-on in anticipation of what is about to take place.

"Good God you're gorgeous," I can barely speak the words above a whisper. I finish stripping and kneel in between his legs.

He looks into my eyes lovingly. "Thank you my handsome one," he starts to bring his hand down to me but I stop him.

"No. Keep your hands up there. No touching me until I show you my love," I wait for his response. He smiles and nods.

I take in a long, deep breath as I silently remind myself to take it slow, don't rush it.

_Show Jasper just how much you love him_

I lean in and kiss his perfectly shaped lips, letting my tongue pierce them after a few almost chaste pecks. Jasper's response was immediate and strong. He groans into my mouth, his tongue mirroring mine. I can tell he's already fighting to keep his hands where they are while my hands are free to explore the exposed skin of his legs.

I reluctantly break our kiss to his audible displeasure only to have my lips find purchase on the smoothness of his neck. I gently suck the skin into my mouth while running my fingertips in circles on his inner thighs.

"Emmett, PLEASE..." my manly soldier actually whined. I smile against his neck before starting to kiss and lick my way down his chest, paying close attention to his obviously aroused nipples. My hands continue to taunt and tease all the sensitive areas of his thighs, coming precariously close but purposefully avoiding touching his cock. The tip of my tongue traces the sharp edges of his six-pack while his erection starts to jab me under my chin. I look up into his lust filled eyes.

"What do you want baby?" I ask through my half closed eyes.

"To start, I want your want your warm, wet, talented mouth to suck me until I call out your name," he bucks his hips just enough to tip my head up a little.

"To start, eh?" I snicker.

"Yes lover, to start," his eyes burn into mine and without another word, I take him in fully, rolling my tongue around the shaft as I pull back sucking hard. Jasper lets out an loud moan. If there is anything I know it's how to use my mouth to make my two lovers happy. Especially my Jasper. I suck him fully into my mouth again until I feel his head hit the back of my throat. I got past my gag reflex a long time ago and he uses that to his advantage. After just a few times of my taking his full length in and out of my mouth, his lust takes over and he starts to buck his hips up off of the bench and earnestly begins fucking my mouth. The room fills with the sounds of him verbalizing his pure ecstasy and of me moaning from the pleasure of having him drag his cock over my tongue repeatedly.

"OHHHH YEESSSS EMMETTTTTTTT!" he cries out just as I feel his hot liquid shoot into my awaiting mouth. I can't help the sound of pure delight that escapes my lips as I taste his essence once again. I keep sucking on him and he keeps stroking. I keep swallowing and he keeps shooting.

"Damn my bear, that was fucking hot. It seems like forever since I got off like that," he leans his head back and tries to catch his breath again.

"Yeah I know," I try to regain my composure as well.

Jasper looks back at me again. I can see an intoxicating mixture of love and lust in his expression. "Emmett, go lay back on the weight bench. It's my turn to make you scream out my name," he reaches his hand over to my face. His finger traces the contours of my lips, swollen I'm sure from having just been fucked. "God I love these lips," he attacks my mouth like a man possessed. He pulls me up as he stands up from the seat, our lips never losing contact. We move this way until the back of my legs hit the edge of the weight bench. Both of our bodies sink down until I am laying fully on my back and Jasper is straddling my hips. He is still kissing me with all the passion he has, his nails start scraping my chest.

I can feel his already recovering cock lined up next to mine and I am overcome with the need for friction. My feet are flat on the floor allowing me the leverage I need to start lifting my hips up off the bench and gently buck him, rubbing our erections against each other. I wrap my arms around his waist, pinning his body to mine and creating the most wonderful pressure. Jasper reacts to the motion by rolling his hips into me. I cry out from the pure pleasure causing him to increase his motions and causing my hands to automatically grab a hold of his ass pushing myself harder up against him. I realize I'm about to cum all over the two of us but before I can I gather my wits and pull us to a screeching halt.

Jasper pulls his mouth away from the nipple he had been artfully nibbling on and looks at me like I was insane. "Baby, why did you stop? We were about to..."

I pull my hand up and cover his mouth. "Yes I know we were, and as fucking fantastic as that felt, I really REALLY want to cum inside you. Stay right here...don't move," I wiggle my way out from under him and hurry over to my gym bag and grab the condom and lube I always keep with me. You just never know when I might have the opportunity to fuck the man of my dreams in a workout room...like now. I rip open the rubber and toss the wrapper into my bag so I can throw the evidence away at home. Walking back to the weight bench, I take in the sight of the perfect man. Muscular, sexy, sweaty, naked, waiting and MINE! "You are so fucking sexy. Let's take this over to hot tub," he readily agrees. I offer him my hand and lead him over to the steaming tub. He sits on the edge and dangles his feet in the water. I get in but stay on the step that brings my cock level to the edge.

Jasper reaches over and takes the condom from me and rolls it over my overly sensitive erection. I swear just his touch is almost enough to make me cum right now without even coming close to that magnificent ass of his. Thankfully I am able to keep my composure while he wraps me then takes the lube from my hand and lovingly covers me with it. I hold out my fingers and he squeezes some on then lays back. I very softly stroke him with my clean hand while I apply the lube to his awaiting hole. I tease the entrance for second or two before slipping one finger in, wiggling it around. I soon feel him relax a bit so I add another finger using them both to stretch him open. I can feel him tense from both the invasion of my fingers as well as his desire to move into them.

I can hardly restrain myself anymore and I pull my fingers out and grab him by the back of the knees and wrap his legs around me. I lean forward and press my head against his entrance and push it in carefully. He instinctively bucks causing me to push further into him. He cries out in pleasure and I thrust into him the rest of the way. I let him settle in and get used to me for a moment, taking the opportunity to lean down and suck his bottom lip into my mouth. I slowly start to pull out and before I am all the way out, I slam down into him causing him to cry out again. "FUCK YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" he cries. _That's right. I know how my man likes it._

I snake my arms underneath him wrapping my arms under his and around his shoulders. I pull him up to me, partially sitting him up and completely changing the angle of our fucking. His hands grab my ass and pull me harder into him.

"Tight...So...Fucking...Tight..." I growl through clenched teeth. I increase the speed of my strokes with his screams of pleasure. I know I'm hitting just the right spot from the tenor of his enthusiasm.

"Oh my GOD EMMETT! You feel sooooo fucking good inside me!" He pulls me tighter against him so I can feel his rock hard dick moving in between our bellies matching my movements stroke for stroke.

"I'm gonna...gonna...oh FUUCCCKKKKKKKKK!" I fucking roar out, cumming hard inside his tight ass just as I feel his scorching hot jizz all over our chests. Staying seated inside him and keeping his legs wrapped tightly around me I pick him up by the waist and drop us both down into the water. Even though I just had an earth shattering orgasm, I am still rock hard and start moving inside him again. "Damn baby, I can't get enough of you."

Jasper just keeps moving with me, clenching hard around me while riding me with wild abandon. He throws his head back letting out a silent scream. I grab a hold of his shoulders and slam him harder down onto me. I can feel my second orgasm creeping up on me so I speed up my hips. "Do...you...know...how..fucking...much...I...love you..I...FUCKING...LOVE..YOU!" I cum just to accentuate my adoration of Jasper Alan Whitlock. We collapse into each other, completely spent. Trying to catch my breath I whisper into his neck, "I do you know..." My chest heaving from the lack of oxygen.

"Of course I know you do. And I love you."

We sit and let the hot water calm us and relax our climax tightened muscles. I look into his face and seen nothing but my love reflected back at me. I push the hair back from his sweaty forehead so I can see his eyes better. I realize we just had amazingly erotic lust filled sex, but I am inspired by the love and romance of our moments afterward.

"Jasper..."

"Mmmmm."

"I know we've been together for what seems like forever and I don't think we could possibly be any closer..." I place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You're right."

"Baby, I love you and Bella so much. I can't imagine my life without either of you, or Jackson either," I can't help the tears welling up in my eyes.

"What are you getting at Emmett?" Worry starts to creep into his perfect eyes.

"Oh no baby, don't worry," I kiss the furrowed line on his forehead, "I can't seem to get the words out that I want to say."

"Please just say it. You know you can say anything..."

"Marry me, Jasper."

He just looks at me in shock. "Before you say anything, I also would like to ask your permission to ask Bella to marry me too. I know we can't do it legally. I just want to properly show the world that I belong to the two of you and you both belong to me," Jasper blinks several times seemingly searching the right words to say. His silence is now making me the worried one.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jazz. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Just forget I said anything." Looking away, I try to graciously separate our still connected bodies and get out of the hot tub. Before I could move an inch, Jasper holds me tighter to his chest. He reaches up and puts a hand on either side of my face and forces me to look into his eyes once again.

"My Emmett. My bear. You are so fucking amazing. I love you. How could you for one moment think I wouldn't want to marry you? Of course I'll marry you!" he pulls me in and kisses me soundly, "and not only do you have my permission and blessing to ask my wife to become yours as well, I insist that you do," he kisses me again.

"Will you come with me to get her a ring? We can pick out some for us as well," I smile into his mouth while he covers mine with his kisses.

"Of course, but I think you should take her out by yourself to ask her. Make a night of it and make her feel special like you just did for me."

I can't help but chuckle at that. "We just had a spontaneous fuck fest at my workplace and you call that special?"

He smiles that big Lt. Whitlock grin that just makes my cock jump to attention. Too bad we don't have time for a round 3. But so much the better for our night with the little woman.

"My love, that is our kind of special. You and I are not romantic with each other. We are still guys after all. Bella is the romantic one and we save that side of us for her. We don't need the fluff and as long as we can touch and tell each other that we love each other, then we're special."

"I love you Lt. Whitlock."

He leans his forehead against mine. "And I love you Dr. McCarty."

Jasper is still wrapped around me twenty minutes later when we remember our plans for Bella. We reluctantly disconnect from each other with one last searing kiss. We jump in the shower and quickly wash off before dressing and running to my office to relieve Aly of Jackson duty. It's now approaching two o'clock and we figure we have just enough time to grab a quick bite then head home so we can grab Jax's stuff for his overnight stay with Grammy and GPaw. Once we drop him off we'll go back to the house and prepare for Bella to get home. I can't believe that even after two incredible orgasms, I am getting hard again just thinking about Bella's body spread out on the bed waiting for her men to fuck her senseless.

My mind drifts for a moment though. I want to talk to her today about having another baby. I pray she is ready because I know I am. Jasper would love another one to take care of too. Plus he missed out on so much with Bella's pregnancy with Jax that another child would let him experience all of that. Not to mention a sibling for the Jax-man.

"Uhm, Emmett my love? Are you thinking about what I think you're thinking about?" he smiles at me, touching my cheek gently as we leave my office, Jax in tow.

"Maybe. I'm actually thinking about a couple of things but they are directly related. Over and above asking her to marry me sometime very soon, I think I am going to bring up having another baby with Bella today," I say tentatively.

"I thought you might. I am completely okay with that baby. I want her to have another one for so many reasons. You look a bit worried though."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"She does. It's just a matter of when is all. Emmett, don't worry. It will all work out, I promise. Now, let's go get the rest of our day started." He winks at me before picking up a squealing Jackson and running to his truck.


End file.
